A Goodbye Kiss
by gungnirburst
Summary: Riku visits Sora for the last time. One last kiss, one last goodbye. [AU. Riku/Sora.]


A soft sigh slipped past Riku's lips, aquamarine eyes fixed upon the sliding glass door of a hospital room. With an inward breath he stepped forward, opening the door and then pulling it shut behind him, his ears immediately being assaulted by the reoccurring sequence of beeps from a monitor. Tearing his gaze away from the closed door, he looked over to the middle of the room.

In the bed was a brunet boy around his age, eyes closed as if sleeping and body eerily still. Walking across the room, Riku sat in a chair next to the bed, moving it closer in the process.

"Hi, Sora," Riku said gently, taking the teen's hand in his own and giving it a small squeeze.

As expected, Sora did not respond, did not even acknowledge the older teen's presence. Despite that, talking did put Riku slightly at ease, even though he was not sure if Sora heard him at all.

But, putting that aside, today was it. He had to do this today. No more putting it off. Riku had already done that for a week, and he was not going to get a chance to see Sora after today.

Raising their clasped hands up, he examined Sora's hand, which was noticeably smaller than his own in comparison. Flawless tan skin and slim fingers without a single blemish greeted his sight. Though, this hand was not like that a couple months ago.

_Blood, people yelling for someone to call the paramedics, more blood, a car with a dented hood and shattered windshield, more blood._

His eyelids lowered halfway over blue-green irises, an expression only described as solemn coming across his face briefly.

Riku wished he could forget.

Lifting his eyes back up to Sora's face, he pushed that particular memory aside for the moment and spoke softly, "I really miss you, Sora."

Quiet filled the air after Riku finished. The machine next to the brunet's bed continued to beep in a pattern, but it might as well have been making no noise at all. He altered his grip on Sora's hand, taking a hold of the wrist and pressing his left cheek into the palm. For a time, Riku merely sat there and let himself be familiarized with the younger boy's touch again.

He would not get to feel it after today.

"...Hey. You remember when we first met?"

Silence.

"I had accidentally pushed you off a swing at school and you started crying. It took me forever to get you to stop."

No response.

Riku clenched his eyes shut, fighting against everything inside him that wanted to have a breakdown right then. His grip on Sora's wrist tightened slightly. "Come on, Sora, please. Talk to me."

Nothing.

He wanted to scream. His entire body wanted to yell at Sora, tell him to wake up, speak, move, do anything so this wouldn't have to happen. But, as it was, screaming would do nothing except alarm the hospital staff and possibly get him kicked out the building.

Sora was not going to wake up no matter what he did.

He took in a deep breath and let it out as slowly as he could. "I remember when I first kissed you." A small laugh escaped him, but it was in no way a happy one. "You should have seen your face, Sora. I thought your head was gonna explode."

Riku sighed once more. Looking at Sora now contradicted everything he knew about the brunet. That still face held nothing of the happy teen he knew and loved. Those closed eyes showed none of the brightness and happiness of when they were open. And those unmoving lips had nothing close to the smile Riku was so used to seeing.

"...I guess this is really it, huh."

He sat up in his seat, leaning over Sora's body and placing a small kiss upon those soft lips, silently saying his goodbye, giving his final loving gesture. Still close to the boy even after breaking the kiss, he opened his eyes slightly, peering down and tracing the lines and curves of Sora's face in his sight.

This was the last time he was going to see it.

Riku closed the sliding door behind him as he left the room, sparing a glance at Sora's mother, who was standing outside the whole time, looking as if she was about die herself, her face the picture of misery with tear stains and red eyes. Wiping her eyes and face with a tissue, she pulled him into an embrace, squeezing him tightly as she did so.

Once she released him, Riku then turned on his heel and walked away without saying a word. It was too difficult to say anything to her, too hard to give more comfort when she clearly needed it, perhaps far more than he did.

Riku stepped through the hospital doors and out onto the street, heading in the direction of home after only slight hesitation.

By the time Riku got there, Sora was no longer alive.

Today was the day Sora's life support had been scheduled to be cut off.

* * *

><p>Edit 512/2014; Removed author notes.


End file.
